110915 - Shipping to the Max
10:45 -- angryGardener AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 22:45 -- 10:45 AG: Hey, dude 10:45 AG: I just had my heart destroyed by Lila 10:45 AG: Well 10:46 AG: Yesterday I had my heart destroyed by Lila 10:46 CC: hey 10:46 CC: whoa what 10:46 CC: what happened 10:46 AG: I told her I love her, and she rejected me 10:47 CC: i 10:47 CC: damn 10:47 AG: I've just been laying on the floor for the past day 10:47 CC: sorry to hear that, first i'd heard about you and her though 10:48 CC: i, uh, it'll get better 10:48 AG: How? 10:48 CC: ... 10:48 AG: Yeah 10:48 CC: alright, i don't actually know anything about dating or anything 10:48 AG: That's what I thought 10:48 CC: sorry 10:49 AG: Let's talk about something else 10:49 CC: yeah, sure 10:49 CC: you can rant about it to me anytime though, i'm always up for listening 10:50 AG: I've been playing match maker recently 10:50 AG: I've come up with a few ships 10:50 AG: And a few joke ships 10:51 CC: oh yeah? 10:51 AG: One joke ship is me <3 you 10:51 AG: I find it funny 10:52 CC: haha nice one 10:52 AG: Really? 10:53 CC: sorry, didn't mean for it to come off like that 10:53 AG: I thought it was only funny to me because I haven't slept 10:53 AG: It's okay 10:53 CC: nah, it's more like 10:53 CC: you're my buddy 10:53 CC: it's weird thinking of it being more like that 10:53 AG: I mean if you were a girl I'd totally go out with you dude 10:54 CC: ... 10:54 CC: what else did you come up with 10:54 AG: You <3 Arty 10:54 AG: That is a 10:54 AG: Joke 10:55 AG: Ship 10:55 AG: Yeah 10:55 AG: A joke ship 10:55 CC: ARTY? 10:55 AG: Yeah 10:55 AG: Arty 10:56 CC: wait why are you shipping me so much 10:56 AG: I don't know 10:56 CC: alright, fine, but 10:56 AG: There's also a ship of you <3 Milo 10:56 CC: ... 10:57 CC: why 10:57 AG: And you <3 Adam 10:57 CC: are you pulling these out of your ass now 10:57 AG: You <3 Lucy 10:57 AG: You <3 Lara 10:58 AG: Whoa 10:58 CC: who are those people 10:58 AG: Holy shi 10:58 CC: what 10:58 AG: I've shipped you with everyone I'm aware if 10:59 CC: ... 10:59 CC: alright, that answered my question 11:00 AG: In fact the first ship I made was you <3 me 11:01 AG: I've even made shipping art 11:01 CC: dammit mike 11:01 -- angryGardener AG sending file MiKyle.png -- 11:02 -- clownfishCurator CC receiving file MiKyle.png -- 11:02 CC: GAH 11:02 CC: don't you have anything better to do 11:02 AG: Nope 11:03 CC: ugh 11:03 CC: i haven't even talked to most of those people though 11:04 AG: I don't care 11:04 AG: I'm bore 11:04 AG: *bored 11:04 CC: yeah i got that 11:04 AG: Besides, it's not that weird 11:05 AG: And if you were a girl that probably wouldn't even be a joke ship 11:07 CC: yeah, uh, sorry to disappoint you on that one 11:07 CC: i guess i did talk to arty and adam, sort of 11:07 CC: we're on a team together 11:07 AG: Oh 11:07 AG: What team? 11:08 CC: well, uh 11:08 CC: it's me, lorrea, adam, and arty 11:08 AG: Got a name? 11:09 CC: not that i know of, i fell asleep during our meeting or whatever it was 11:09 CC: we're on arty's planet, there's japanese stuff everywhere 11:09 AG: Is it cool? 11:10 CC: i guess, haven't seen much of it yet 11:10 CC: i'm still at his house i guess 11:10 AG: What's his house like? 11:11 CC: it's, uh, like a dojo 11:11 CC: i thought i fell asleep down there 11:11 CC: .... 11:12 AG: So, is he like a 11:12 AG: ninja 11:13 CC: oh, uh, no, he was practicing with a shield 11:13 CC: why am i in a bed 11:13 CC: whose bed is this 11:13 AG: Uh, maybe his 11:14 CC: why am i here 11:14 AG: What? 11:14 CC: i didn't fall asleep here what happened 11:15 AG: I don't know what you're talking about? 11:15 CC: no, no, this is fine, yep 11:16 AG: What are you talking about? 11:16 CC: nothing, nope 11:16 CC: how are you 11:16 AG: I'm good 11:17 AG: I feel like this conversation just looped 11:17 AG: Well 11:17 CC: good, that's good 11:17 AG: Not looped 11:17 CC: tomato potato, it's fine 11:17 CC: yep 11:17 AG: Are you okay? 11:19 CC: yep, i'm fine 11:19 CC: just 11:19 CC: great 11:19 CC: why wouldn't i be 11:19 AG: I feel huge amounts of deja vu 11:20 AG: Like, wow 11:21 AG: I feel like I travelled back in time to when we first met 11:21 CC: why's that? 11:21 AG: I don't know 11:21 AG: The whole, "How are you?" 11:22 AG: I don't know why that gave me deja vu 11:22 CC: huh 11:23 CC: i mean fair enough i guess 11:25 AG: Hey, wanna see another one of my ships? 11:25 CC: gak 11:25 CC: i mean 11:25 CC: sure, why not 11:25 CC: haha 11:26 -- angryGardener AG sending file LukeSkywalker_X_Kyle.png -- 11:26 AG: This one is one of my favorites 11:27 -- clownfishCurator CC receiving file LukeSkywalker_X_Kyle.png -- 11:27 CC: ... 11:27 CC: now just what in the fresh hell is this 11:28 AG: It's you making out with Luke Skywalker 11:29 CC: no, no i got that 11:29 CC: it's the "why" that i'm lost on 11:30 AG: Becaus 11:30 AG: Why not? 11:31 CC: because, i 11:32 CC: it's 11:32 CC: fine, why not 11:33 AG: Exactly 11:33 AG: Why not? 11:33 AG: It's perfect 11:34 AG: I mean you're blonde, he's blonde 11:34 AG: You guys are perfect for eachother 11:35 CC: yep, that's, uh 11:35 CC: that's sound reasoning right there 11:35 AG: Yeah 11:35 AG: Hey, look 11:35 AG: Coffee 11:35 AG: Woah 11:35 CC: oh fuck no 11:35 AG: There is alot of coffee here 11:36 CC: hey, that's great 11:36 CC: don't fucking drink it 11:36 AG: WHAT? 11:36 AG: WHERE THE FUCK AM I? 11:36 AG: IS THIS IKEA? 11:37 AG: WHAT THE FUCK? 11:37 CC: ... 11:37 CC: just 11:37 CC: don't forget to feed the plant 11:37 AG: I'm just messing with ya 11:38 AG: I didn't drink the coffee 11:38 AG: But there is beer here 11:38 AG: Alot of it 11:38 CC: that's not helping either 11:39 AG: Yeah, I know 11:40 CC: alright, i'm gonna get going 11:40 CC: mike 11:40 AG: Yeah 11:40 CC: follow your dreams and do what you need to 11:40 AG: Later 11:40 AG: What? 11:40 CC: but stop fuckin shipping me 11:40 AG: I make no promises 11:41 AG: Later, Kyle 11:41 CC: later mike 11:41 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 23:41 -- Category:Mike Category:Kyle